


Did You Say You Brought Me a Present?

by hikaru9, HolyCatsAndRabbits



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits
Summary: A two page comic based off the last story of theGuardian Angelseries by HolyCatsAndRabbits. The dialogue is directly from the story.Crowley gives Aziraphale a gift.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Did You Say You Brought Me a Present?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aren't You Kind of Glad We Did?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371383) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> This is a scene from the 4th fic from the series [Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465615) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits) titled [Aren't You Kind of Glad We Did?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371383) I absolutely love this series and recommend reading it if you haven't already!
> 
> Best viewed in with 'creator's style' turned on.

  



End file.
